Maintenance of control of a vehicle operating in a curve, particularly at speeds close to the limit of adhesion of the vehicle to the road surface, places severe requirements on the suspension system of the vehicle, as well as on the brakes, and requires accurate matching of braking effort to tractive effort and the suspension system of the vehicle. It has been proposed to improve the matching of braking effort to operation of the vehicle by including elements in the braking system which reduce braking pressure, in dependence on actually existing braking pressure levels, or in dependence on deceleration and acceleration forces. For example, it has been proposed to reduce braking effort for example by reducing braking pressure in hydraulic brakes, by sensing longitudinal deceleration of the vehicle. It has also been proposed to reduce braking effort upon sensing transverse acceleration. Maintenance of stability of operation of the vehicle, particularly vehicles having an anti-lock braking system (ABS) therein, can be achieved by applying some braking effort, that is, partial braking, if at least one of the front wheels does not block, and the rear wheels are both prevented from blocking. Other operating characteristics, however, also may result in critical operation of the vehicle; slight braking, a typical reaction of a driver when the vehicle has to be steered in a curve and the speed is excessively high, may result in loss of control over the vehicle. An ABS of customary configuration, and particularly a system which can operate, with "select low" control, with respect to the rear axle, does not provide any advantages since the unloaded rear wheel due to the operation in the curve will have too much slippage before the ABS will respond.